At Helm's Deep
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: A onechapter POV of what Legolas does and thinks after the battle of Helm's Deep. MOVIE BASED Dedicated to Alexa, who stole my pic of Will Turner and stuck it on her flute.


Legolas POV~ After Helm's Deep.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, nor his thoughts. They belong to Tolkien and to the Elf himself.  
  
Author: Pippin the Hobbit Elf  
  
I stood there, at the end of the battle, alone. It did not seem possible that so many of my kin could of died like this. It did not make sense to me. We were killed like flies, one falling after another. I looked around me, trying hard not to look at the elven bodies mingled with orc and Uruk body parts and blood. It just did not seem possible that so many of us could die. I felt someone walk up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to come face to face with Aragorn. "I am sorry, my friend." he said, looking at all of the bodies as well. All I could bear to do was nod, being as the grief was as a heavy weight upon my shoulders. "All of the deaths this night, Legolas, were not in vain." he said, trying to set things right. That was exactly my best friend: kind, caring, considerate, sympathetic. But he was also brave, skillful, merciful (when needed.), and always had his wit about him. That is why I was so glad when my friend had miraculously returned after he had supposedly fell over the cliff. I had thought he was truly gone, for not even an elf could of survived that fall. I was so upset, thinking he had died. But this was different. These were my kinfolk, and I felt horrible that I had survived. I looked around at all the bodies... the light hair mingled with the stench and darkness of the orcs and Uruks. I shuddered, thinking of what a horrible grave that it was, to lie among such foul creatures that had killed you... I shook the thought out of my mind and continued glancing at the faces of my kindred, searching for a familiar face. "By Elbereth!" I breathed and ran over to one of the elves, lying face down, wearing a red cloak that was stained with his red blood and the black orc blood. I heard Aragorn run behind me to the body. I slowly grabbed it by the shoulder and rolled it over, not wanting to believe who it was. "Haldir..." I said sadly. I glanced up at Aragorn, who was standing behind me, his head bowed down low, muttering something to himself. He glanced up and looked me in the eyes. "I was there when he died." he said slowly. "I avenged him the best I could. I killed the ones who killed him." said my friend, gesturing to the foul, bulky bodies on the rocky surface. Just then I looked up and saw that my surviving kinfolk were carrying the bodies of the dead to be burned so we could pay our respects. Aragorn must of seen the same, for he offered me his hand and said "I shall tell Theoden King where you are. Be as long as you may." and he walked off. I hesitated, but only for a moment., and then hurried after my kin.  
  
I admit that it was nice to mourn among fellow Elves, who felt the same way as I, but I couldn't help but think of all of the Men, who had also suffered great losses. I quickly excused myself from the cremation, and hurried over to where I could see Gandalf sitting upon Shadowfax. As I got closer, I could see Aragorn was upon Hasufel, and Gimli was upon Arod. I ran up to the white horse and lightly sprung onto its back, landing silently in front of the dwarf. Aragorn looked over at me and smiled slightly, and I smiled back. One of the Men- Eomer- was riding before us, shouting a warning about the trees ahead of us. I watched curiously as the orcs and Uruk-Hai ran fearfully into the forest that had suddenly appeared, and for a moment, all was quiet. Then, as the trees noticed the foul creatures, they stirred, destroying them. I nodded, understanding. "Hurons. "I muttered. Everyone here may have suffered, but the creatures got what they deserved. I sighed, since I knew there would be a many more battles like this one, and many more innocent lives taken. But I would stay true- to the Company, to Aragorn... To Frodo- I would fight until the end. 


End file.
